Kinetic
by truebooknerd
Summary: With one internet search, Madison Ray is in a place where others truly understand her, just don't let her mom know that she was up past her bedtime fighting that monster the other day. Non-Canon, no pairings. CHAPTER 11 HAS NOW BEEN REPLACED AND UPDATED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is sorta and AU and sorta in canon verse, I took various pieces and patched them together. Enjoy! Please read and Review! Thanks to my editor Molly!**

 **Disclaimer: Ik bezit geen van dit, als je het herkent, is het niet van mij.**

* * *

I was lying upside down on my bed;the only way that I could stop myself from kicking a hole in the wall. I was bored. It was only three in the afternoon but I had already done all my homework, had lunch, worked on assignments for next week and annoyed the crud out of my mom. Just to top it off, it was pouring and I couldn't even go outside. I was antsy and so there I was, seeing how long I could stay upside down until all the blood rushed to my head and I blacked out. Not that I was trying to do that, but in third grade, I was in a contest with another girl and she had said that the longest she had hung upside down from the monkey bars war ten minutes. I told her that I could stay longer. She fainted at 45 minutes, I kept going and was forcibly removed by the school nurse at one hour and twenty minutes. At this time, I checked the clock that was across the room on my bookshelf. I was already at two hours and it felt like five minutes. I couldn't sleep so I couldn't even take a nap, anyways, I _had_ slept...a day or five or six ago? Maybe a bit longer? It wasn't that unusual you know. Right as I was going to go back to counting to the largest number I knew, my door was slammed open with cries of **Madison**! I was so startled that I did a flip off my bed and did an unintentional summersalt into my desk, sending books to land on top of me. Thankfully not my head.

"Get up, move! We have places to see, things to do! Fish gotta fly and birds gotta swim!" By this point my mom had stalked out of my room and down the hall to where we kept luggage for when we weren't travelling. She was yelling at me, I thought it was just for the fun of it but she did have a reason. It was shown in her voice that she seemed to urgant to be happy with whatever she wanted to do. I stumbled up from my dazed state,

"Mom? What is going on, do you need help?"

"Get clothes together." She came into my room hauling the largest suitcase we owned, which was two layers and could fit clothes for my mom, dad and I into it for at least a week. "Pack whatever you think you would want to take with you for I don't know how long. Books, shoes, clothes, school things. I don't care, make it fit." She ran out of my room again and down the hall to her office where she seemed to pick up the phone in the middle of a conversation. I couldn't hear much clearly but I did follow her directions. I shoved my favorite clothes into the suitcase and I started to pull things out of my closet but I still had a fair bit of room left. I threw in all the makeup I owned, because for once there were no space restrictions to my packing. I had barely enough room left for one thing, Felix. Felix is not a he but an it. Felix is my most prized possesion. He is a large brown bear with a red hat that my mom got me who knows when but I sleep with him every night. It's not childish. On a last second impulse I shove my signed Hamilton playbill and Newsies poster into my bag and I just manage to zip it up. I could go a long time without needing to return home and that worried me a bit. Once I was ready, mom practically threw my bag out the door of my family's ranch style house and into the car. She drove like a bat out of hell to Reagan Airport, did the quickest spin through security that I had ever seen and we were on the 5:00 flight to New York City. I had packed by giant school backpack full of books and papers that I didn't know if I would ever need. I leaned against the window watching Washington DC, my hometown for as long as I could remember disappear beneath me. The actual flight itself was short only about an hour and a half but I was feeling antsy ten minutes in as the adrenaline of the past hour or two wear off. I tried to alternate between reading a book and looking out the window but nothing seemed to work. I finally turned to my mom and asked her to explain what was happening.

"I found someone that can help with your problem."

"My problem? What problem? I am perfectly fine. Is this about the plate that I broke a few weeks ago? I'm sorry, looking back, I shouldn't have used it as a frisbee."

"No, no." She stopped and turned to look at me with sadness in her eyes, "It's not about that. It's...your issue, your activeness, your whatever you want to call it is an issue and has been for the past three years! I don't know what I can do about it anymore and I don't think your dad and can help you either, we've tried honey, we really have…" I cut her off.

"So why are we running up to New York?"

"I found someone who may be able to help. His name is Dr. Fury and he specializes in programs that help others manage strengths. As you can tell, he works mainly out of New York but I will try to see if we can get something worked out so you can stay in DC." With mention of me leaving DC, she began to tear up and I leaned over to hug her, "I don't know what the doctor will say but whatever happens is going to be in your best interests. You will still be going to school and will be under the care of an adult at all times, you will not be allowed go out and have adventures even though your parents aren't there. Do you understand young miss?" I nodded my head yes before I rested it on my mother's shoulder trying to contemplate the idea of leaving home at 15. But I concluded that it would be good for me to get a change of scenery. I would miss the few friends that I had but had not made many new ones as I may be leaving school in the middle of October. There was only a week and a half until Halloween; not that I had any plans but still. I felt kinda crummy just falling off the face of the earth with everyone at home. I didn't have a phone or a laptop which would make it hard to stay in touch but I figured I would be home before I knew it. When the plane finally landed, we got my bag and my mom hailed a taxi, and gave him the address of the doctor. If there was anywhere in the world that I had to live, I would definitely choose New York New York. We have family living up there and I've been there enough times to consider myself a New Yorker at heart. Nothing can beat a fresh Zabar's Bagel with a schmear of scallion cream cheese, onions, tomato and paper-thin lox for breakfast. Looking out the window, I saw the landscape start to truly form into downtown NYC with buildings so high you could hardly see any trace of sky. Going down several side streets, we pulled up in front of an official looking brownstone but there was no sign indicating a practice even though there were plenty of other businesses in the area. The door to the address was locked but when my mother knocked on it, it was opened by a pretty young woman wearing a purple top and black skirt with an inviting smile on her face. "Please come in, you were right on time." And so in we went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's the main attraction ;) Please enjoy! Thanks to my editor Molly! Read and review, it would make me happy!**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Je ne possède pas ce que vous reconnaissez, je ne possède que mes propres personnages.**

 **...**

Earlier that day…

A call was placed to Avengers tower and everyone was called to receive it. The caller was director Nick Fury and he had some news. "I wanted to speak with you all about a conversation I just had over the phone…"

Clint spoke up, "We don't have another mission yet. Right? We just got back from the last one and I don't think Cap's suit is even dry yet after being washed!" Steve gave him a playful slap to the shoulder and Clint pretended it hurt.

"No, you get a break...for now. But I just finished talking to a woman who lives in Washington DC with her husband and they have a daughter. She is coming up later today with her daughter, Madison Ray, so I can see if she could be considered a super human."

Tony stepped forward trying to get the conversation over as soon as possible, "How'd she find you, it's not like she just typed you up on the internet and what's so special about this girl anyways?"

"Actually, she did."

"Did what"

"Found me on the internet. Recently, I had a few sources put out there deep enough that no one who wasn't looking for them without a reason could find. This mother sounded desperate. They will know me as Dr. Fury and I specialize in special unheard of disorders. This girl does sound unheard or." By now, only Steve was truly paying attention and the rest had started to turn their attention elsewhere

"Her mother reported extreme levels of hyperactivity and overall cognitive awareness. She also reported something about a lack of sleep and a fondness for breaking objects, whether it is on purpose or not, I will have to see." That got attention back to the television screen in front of them.

"You are actually meeting with them?" Tony calmly asked, "Like really, _you_ are meeting with a mom who doesn't want her poor precious princess on meds that'll calm her down."

"Yes I am meeting with them, I think it may help but this alone is not news. If I deem her...shall I say abilities, appropriate, I would like her to move into the tower with you all. She shall be getting in early tonight and I want a room for her and all surveillance systems to be turned off. You shall meet her when she introduces herself to you and not the other way around, let the poor thing adapt a bit before you try to kill her." With that he was looking right at Natasha who was trying to look as innocent as one could while trying to balance a blade on her finger.

"Good night and I don't want to hear any complaints. Understood?" They all halfheartedly nodded their heads. "Then good afternoon." and he was gone with a click. Natasha rapidly turned around and threw her knife into the door jam in frustration.

"How can he let this happen? I mean, for all we know this thing is only four and I'm not taking care of it! She's probably never fought a butterfly in her life and now what are we supposed to do? Let her put on a cape and play make believe with us?" She stormed out of the room with Clint only a second behind. Bruce fell into the nearest chair and sighed,

"I'm worried too, what if we get her hopes up about something only to let them be dashed. No one ever wants to go and tell someone they aren't special after being showered in attention for it. Also, I wouldn't say we're the most kid friendly group around, you know what I mean, just among the people currently in this room, Tony, you've got drinking stuff and trust issues, I've got the other guy and Steve, you have issues with controlling the lights in your house with you phone. Not to mention our god problem and the two sharpshooters in the other room! We can't do this, if not for Madison's sake."

Steve sat in a chair across from him and put his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do about this, we have to let the girl stay here, otherwise we would be blatantly disobeying Fury's orders. I say we let her stay the night, and I guess deep down, I do trust Fury's decision. Who knows, maybe nothing will come of this."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are enjoying this so far! Please read and review and thanks again to my editor Molly! You're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: ikh ton nit eygn vos ir derkenen, ikh eygn bloyz meyn eygn ausius.**

* * *

We followed the lady into the doorway of the stern looking brownstone and were pleasantly surprised by the interior. It was plain but everything had a purpose. The walls we painted a soft green while a large yellow couch was placed up against the wall, right in between the entry and another doorway. Unfortunately, we didn't get time to use the couch before the lady, who strangely enough never told us her name, pointed to the door that was right in front of us and said we could go in. The door was painted blue, but not a nice soft blue but a harsh and seemingly threatening blue, if a color could be threatening. Walking through the door following my mom, I felt my heartbeat quicken out of fear even though I didn't know why. But standing there behind the desk was my reason to be scared. Dr. Fury. He was built like a refrigerator and looked like he could take me out with one hand behind his back. He motioned that I could set my suitcase down by the door and take a seat in front of his desk. My mother took the red chair on the right and I sat on a purple low back chair on his left. Sitting down himself, he crossed his hands over his desk and seemed to be reviewing a file that was in front of him.

"So Mrs. Ray, what seems to be the matter here?"

My mother spoke clearly but I could tell that she was starting to regret her decision.

"Madison has always had trouble staying still but recently in the past two or three years, she has started to become out of control!" I hung my head, it was true. "It has gotten to a point that she must constantly be doing something otherwise something will happen for her! Broken plates, a chair because it was bounced in too much, three cell phones, two computers and a TV! I had expected her to grow out of this but at 15, I don't know what else to do with her, she clearly needs more attention or activity that what I am giving her." Dr. Fury was writing notes while she was talking about all of this and I admit, I was embarrassed because I never realized what happened until after the fact. The TV was a mistake, I don't even think I was near it when it started sparking and eventually burst into flames. Looking at me with one eye, he addressed me:

"How are your grades in school?" My mother started to answer for me but he gave her a look that instantly silenced her.

"They've always been extremely high. All A's and A pluses, normally I can't talk about them because my parents say that it's bragging though." He talked under his breath to himself as he was writing his notes.

"Any extra curriculars Miss. Ray?"

"No sir, I tried cross country a few years ago but was kicked out after I was accused of cheating. I never picked anything else up after that."

"What do you like to do when you are bored?"

My mother interjected, "She has the strangest habit of lying upside down from her bed, I admit this has happened ever since she was little but very rarely do I find her in her room or being still without her upside down." His face seemed to light up after hearing that and he stood up, towering over us while he walked around to the other side of the desk,

"Thank you very much for all this information Mrs. Ray, I must ask if you could step outside so I could talk to your daughter privately, my assistant will bring you a beverage." then in a lower tone, "Now, because this is such a special case, I will be taking care of all expenses and any care your daughter will receive shall be taken care of though private funds, no strings attached." My mother's face lit up with joy as she went to leave the room and I was happy for her because even though we were very comfortable, I couldn't imagine how expensive all this was going to be. Once my mother was outside and the Doctor came back to sit at the desk, he became very serious and I got nervous again as he was staring at me critically.

"Ms. Ray, how are your sleeping habits?"

"Do you want the real answer or the one I tell my parents?"

"The real one."

"Non-existent."

"Excuse me?"

"I can go weeks without sleeping, without even taking a nap. The longest I've ever gone was close to two months. Once I finally need sleep, I crash hard, like sleep for a day or two straight hard. I don't think that's normal."

"Now Ms. Ray, I have to tell you that nothing about you is normal but I must ask you one thing, Madison, Have you ever been in a fight?" I stammered, I didn't know what to say because what if my answer was the wrong one, what if I was going to be locked up because of it? What did he mean by nothing is normal?!

"Well sir…" I tried to drag it out as long as possible, "I did one time, it was in second grade and there was this boy in sixth grade I think, he had been picking on me for a bit and finally one day I lost it, I chased him down the street, tackled him and gave him a good punch to the nose, I think I broke it. My dad had to come and pull me off him. I didn't really get in trouble though, I had to write an apology but after I delivered it my dad took me out for ice cream. I don't think he ever lived it down."

"And how did it feel? Answer me honestly."

"Well, it felt kinda good oddly enough. Like I had power, like, I finally had control over something."

"One last question I promise, do you ever feel like something is out of the ordinary, like something isn't quite right either about you or actions you have made?"

"Occasionally when I get really antsy, I get this feeling that I'm covered in little pricks, normally that's when the phones, laptops, refrigerator and microwave went."

"I think that is all I need to hear." he stood up and briskly walked over to the door where he called my mother in. "Mrs. Ray, you have an exceptional daughter and I think she would be perfect for our program. Like I said before this is all expenses paid and she would continue to go to school here in New York. She would be under constant supervision and would be living in a social atmosphere. Of course she can keep in contact with you through email, phone calls and texting and will you will be given opportunities to see each other on breaks. I believe that she will be in a safe environment to burn energy and learn to manage it. I would highly recommend it and if you choose to accept it, I am looking forward to working with your daughter." I really wanted to do this, I think it sounded perfect for me but I was hesitant about leaving home so soon. I did know a couple people who went to boarding schools and they were younger than I am so if they can do it, why can't I? I turned to my mom and nodded my head that yes, I wanted to try it. My mom sighed and said that we would accept the spot and asked when we were to return to New York with my things.

"I'm sorry but for this to work, she would have to come with us right now, you brought your things with you, correct?" I nodded my head yes and he proceeded to give instructions, "I will leave you alone now to say good byes but it is getting late and we must be off." He left the room, leaving my mom and I with tears in our eyes to say good bye.

"I will always love you, no matter what but I think this is for the best. Write, call, and we shall see you for break as soon as we can. I love you baby." I couldn't say anything I just hugged her,

"Say bye to dad for me?"

"Of course" In a haze, feeling the brevity of the situation, I watched her get up and leave, going one day down the street while me and my suitcase were loaded into a large, official looking black car in front of the office. Sitting inside opposite me was Dr. Fury and before I could thank him for this opportunity, He cut right to the chase,

"Ms. Ray, I am Agent Nick Fury, head of SHIELD. You have shown that you may have what it takes to take on the world. SHIELD is a branch of the government and under us are the Avengers, you may have heard of them and they currently need someone to round out their team. They have worked well for years but now, with you there, I think you all will be even greater. You shall be living in Stark Tower with the rest of them and will receive your training there with them. Now pick a color, Agent Hill said that you need to personalize your room a bit before you get there, and quickly!" he handed me a book with color swatches and I flipped through until I found the perfect one, even though my brain was on autopilot, I picked a light teal that I knew was going to look perfect no matter where it was out. I spent the rest of the 30 minute drive trying to avoid eye contact with the director because I was so weirded out by what he said. What he just crazy or was he telling the truth? I obviously knew of the Avengers, who didn't and I will never forget when I saw them for the first time on the TV screen three years ago with the battle of New York going on. That was the moment when I knew, I could never be a superhero and there was nothing that I could do to help the world like they did.

Pulling up To Stark Tower, He ushered me into the building leaving the driver to get my suitcase for me and carrying my rather large and overly filled backpack, we all crammed into the elevator and Doctor, I mean Director Fury pressed the number for the 89th floor and on the way up I looked out the window watching the city disappear below me. Several minutes later, we reached my floor and he guided me to the last room on the right, It had large windows where you could see central park from and the walls were the teal color I picked out. The only other things in the room were a bookcase, desk, dresser and bed, all in a white painted wood. The bedspread was a lilac with green and teal accents while the pillows were of a similar design. He pointed out that the bathroom was through one door and then he left me all alone in this new place where I knew no one. I was scared. I know that as a future superhero, I shouldn't cry but I did. I had nothing to do to pass the time until it would be a respectable hour for me to meet the rest of the people living in the building. I unpacked my things, put posters and pictures on the walls then sat down to read until who knows when.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is obviously done and you have no idea how much math and extra research went into the first draft or two of this :) My search history is filled with some pretty weird stuff now. BTW...I actually have been in a fight crazy enough and I took Kickboxing for a while so I'll see if any of that helps me. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy! Please Review, they make my day happier! Thanks to my Editor Molly for the help with the running section because "Sweetie, I don't do 'sport'."**

 **Disclaimer:** **Sina kitu ambacho unatambua, nina wamiliki wangu tu.**

* * *

By the time that I was done with my book and looked at my clock, it was 8:00 and I figured it was time to get up. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and told myself that I need a few inches taken off of it as in was almost down to my waist. I simply threw on a pair of leggings and a comfy t-shirt over my sports bra before I followed directions that Fury had left me for navigating my way around the building. One floor up was the common area and the next floor up were the training rooms. The very top floor was Mr. Stark's home and personal office. One floor below me, was the indoor track and below that were labs and development offices. Leaving my room and turning left, I got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the 90th floor and looked at my reflection in the metal of the elevator, I looked like any stereotypical teenager today with my messy bun and flip flops, all I needed was a Starbucks something or other and I would never receive a second look out in public.

When the doors opened, the room instantly became silent and I was faced with five of the most powerful people in the world; and they did not look happy. I walked forward, stuck a hand out and said, "Hello, my name is Madison Ray and it is very nice to meet you." The guy I thought was Captain America came to me and shook my hand,

"It's nice to meet you too Madison, my name is Steve and welcome to the Avengers!" His voice sounded excited but there was a tone in there that sounded strained. The lady in the back spoke up without making eye contact and questioned,

"So what is it that you do? Why do you deserve to be among us?" Steve looked appalled at what she had said but something in the back of my mind told me they were all asking that question. All the fear and nervousness that i had could not be shown to these people because then I could be chewed up into little bits.

"Do you mind if I grab a glass of water?" I started walking over to the large kitchen area and man it was nice! Standing before the sink, I looked to my left and found the first thing that I ever destroyed; a microwave. Perfect! "Mr. Stark?" He snapped his head up from the paper he was reading and raised his eyebrows in question, "How attached are you to this microwave?" I said while gesturing to it.

"Not at all, why do you ask?" he asked, eyes narrowing

"Could I give you a demonstration?" Mr. Stark nodded his head yes while the others looked on. I stared at that microwave, feeling like an idiot, willing something to happen. I felt all of my anger from having to prove myself to these people and my sadness at being left here with absolutely no one rise up, until I could physically feel them on my skin. I looked down at my arms and I saw something I hadn't ever seen before, I had a blue film of a web almost, covering both arms up to my shoulders. I focused just a bit tired and put every last bit I had to thinking about that and then, BOOM! With pops, and cracks, the microwave display went blank. I was so proud of myself, I did something that they didn't think I could. Quickly spinning around, I caught their faces. Every single one of them was in pure shock. Mr. Stark got up, still in a bit of a daze, shook my hand and said,

"Welcome to the team, call me Tony." After he came over, the rest followed and I met Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. Steve asked me if I could do anything else and I replied that I didn't know! I didn't know that I could do that!

"Are you hungry?" I Shook my head no, "Then I say we go to the track and find out! We'll go to the track first, gym and training rooms second." He looked around and the rest of the team nodded their heads in approval. I was excited, we left the common area to go down two floors and there it was, the most beautiful indoor track I had ever seen! It was around the perimeter of the room and it was huge. There were windows lining all four sides so you could look around while running and not get bored.

"Stand here." Steve pointed to a lin on the red track. "Run around once and we'll see what your time is, no pressure." He smiled at me and I asked:

"How long is the track?"

"It's a quarter of a mile exactly. Don't worry if you can't run the entire thing." I smiled to myself. After a quick bit of math in my head, I took off. I ran around the entire thing without breaking a sweat. I love to run but I can't very often otherwise I'm scared that I will be looked down upon again for cheating or cutting corners. I got back to the starting line and remembered to breathe heavily so it looked like I had worked hard.

"So how was that?" I asked Steve as he had the stopwatch in his hand. He frowned.

"It was exactly a minute and a half. You weren't running to your full extent! Now go and do it again until you do it correctly!" He pointed to the starting line again and I cleared my head. I took one step beyond the line and I felt the same sensation as I had had when I ran that race. I took off and was back at the line before I even realized I was gone. Still, I didn't feel tired.

"So, how was that?" He was just stuck staring at the stopwatch than looking back up at me then back at the stopwatch. Clint was arguing with Tony that it wasn't physically possible and Natasha actually had a smile on her face. "So the time?"

"17 seconds."

"Wow Cap!" Tony said in astonishment, "That's faster than you!"

Bruce turned to leave and said, "That's it, she's staying. I'll be in the lab so send her down when you're done putting her through the ringer for a check up."

We went up to the gym, (minus Dr. Baner) where Natasha showed me the training facility and began to explain the basics.

"Here we have the communal training area. Here's weights and things, over there is the treadmill and row machines." In the center of the room there was a large red mat on the ground and she walked over towards it. "This," she took a dramatic pause, "This is our sparing area. You can use it whenever you would like but a few rules first. One, You are not allowed to go against someone unevenly matched. Two, no one shall be severely hurt. It should be that you are able to go and suit up in the middle of a match. Three, no weapons or powers are to be used. You can use those things in a secure location in one of the large lab areas below us. Tony can make something to fit your needs. Wanna try?"

"Um… You just said we had to be evenly matched. If the television coverage that I've ever seen has been correct, you are the Black Widow. You would crush me to bits with one hand tied behind your back!"

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you and if you ever want to call it, just say so and I'll stop. But seriously, I wouldn't hurt you, I only do that to Clint." He made sounds of indignation while Tony openly laughed at him and Steve gave him a small smile. "Take your shoes off and stand in the center. You ever throw a punch before?"

I did as she asked and replied, "Yes I have, it was a while ago but yes, I've punched someone."

"Okay, just keep your sides and face protected." And we were off.

I approached her and tried to make a jab at her shoulder but she easily countered it and gave a roundhouse kick to my back. I remained standing but realized this was going to be a lot harder than I ever thought it could. We circled around each other, myself getting farther away while she kept coming closer. I sent a jab out towards her left side but she grabbed my arm and flipped me down to the mat. I was stunned. I hadn't expected to last long but that was over before anything could happen. Natasha stood above me and put a hand out to help me get up.

"You okay?" She asked with indifference.

"Yeah, just I'm gonna get a bruise."

"Wanna try again?" I was skeptical of her but she seemed like she wanted to so I agreed.

"Great, now let's work on that punch, they should be strong and come from the shoulder…" We continued like that for a bit, her showing me how to do something, then me attempting to do it and in the end whether I wanted or not, I would be on the floor and the cycle would start over again. A couple hours passed and I felt sore all over. When Mr. Stark, I mean Tony announced that we should start seeing to lunch, we left the gym and I was sent down to Dr. Banner's lab for a preliminary check up to establish a baseline in case I ever had any issues. Walking to his lab from the elevator, I knocked on the door and I heard him say come in.

"Lovely, Madison you're right on time, why don't you step on the scale so we can get vitals and then I think we will be done in time for lunch!" I went through all of the normal things, like, height and weight measurements, he also asked about diet and sleep.

"Um...I don't really sleep doctor. And I tend not to eat much either." his face fell at that statement.

"Sleep is something that you need and I imagine that with your excess energy, or power as you will, your body doesn't get to a point where you physically need it. Does this sound right?"

"Yeah actually, but I go for weeks without sleeping and then I crash, really, really, really hard. Like, I sleep for a day or two straight and you couldn't wake me up to get out of a burning building hard."

"It's to be expected and I imagine that once you start working out a bit more, your crashes will become less severe and you will probably have shorter amounts of time between them. But really, no one who lives in this tower ever will get much sleep but the thing that concerns me is your eating. I don't care if you're not hungry but you must eat at least once a day, every day that you have a hard workout. And I don't mean junk food, it must contain some form of substantial protein. Now then, it's 11:30, let's go and see what those monsters have come up with for lunch."

* * *

 **Here is how I figured stuff out for the speed of both her and the Captain! ;)**

 **m ovie pilo t pos ts/ 39 67 511  
Just remove the spaces and add an https etc (fanfiction won't let me put in the address with it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the delay in between chapters but wow! 247 views! I never expected this! I hope you have a lovely day and I would love to hear of favorite Pizza toppings. Mine is now Madison's. :) Thanks to the magical Molly who has to read my midnight ramblings.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Ou te le umia o so o se tagata e te iloa.**

 **...**

Nothing from that morning prepared me for the chaos that was upstairs. It suddenly seemed as if the four grown adults had multiplied to twelve loudly arguing children. Tony was trying to not get murdered by Natasha, Natasha was trying to break free from Clint's restraint and Clint was unsuccessfully holding her back, and poor Steve was trying to keep the three apart. There was also a lady standing behind Tony looking at take-away menus and either not noticing or ignoring the chaos behind her.

"She's here! Let's just let her decide!" I was confused. What did I need to choose and before I could finish any thoughts, I had a face-full of super heroes.

"Do you like pizza?" Tony asked in a rush.

"Um yeah?"

"See! I told you, what kind of sick, twisted human being doesn't like _pizza_?"

"Well excuse me." Natasha turned and walked away from where Tony and Clint were standing next to me. "Clint and I just got back from a mission to Italy and that's the only thing I ate for a week, Pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I wouldn't mind Chinese or that deli around the corner that makes an awesome reuben sandwich?"

"Natasha for the last time!" Clint stated exasperatedly, "We were on watch and the only place easy enough to get food from was the store downstairs! Also, I couldn't read anything on the menu!"

"Oh shut it." The entire time this exchange was going on, the lady that was in the kitchen hadn't acknowledged a single word that was being said, I found this odd because personally, this was interesting and I would like to watch. Behind me, the elevator opened again letting someone else into the room,

"So what's the reason today Natasha wants to kill Tony and/or Clint preferably in some cruel gruesome manner?"

"Hey Buck!" The man had walked around to greet Steve and was standing on his right with his arm around his shoulder. "Lunch. Pizza or basically anything else in Natasha's opinion. By the way, this is Madison, our latest torture subject!" He smiled and winked at me as he said that.

"Pleased to meet you Madison. You can just call me Bucky" When he shook my hand, he had taken his left one out of his pocket and I realized where I had heard of 'Buck' before. He was the Winter Soldier and Steve's best friend and now he was a part of the Avengers and he had a really, really cool metal arm as a replacement to the one he lost. With the arm, he's even stronger than Captain America! The lady walked over to Bucky and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Hey there Bucky! Where were you last night, we missed you at the restaurant! Anyways, I heard Pizza?"

"Yeah Pepper, I'll have my usual." He tried to avoid the topic of where he was the previous night.

"Oh sweetie! Hi, My name's Pepper, I'm Tony's wife and I'm so excited that you'll be joining us! What would you like on your pizza?

"My own pizza? I'm sorry," I stammered, "I'll just have anything, I'll grab an extra slice once everyone else has theirs."

"Sweetie, there won't _be_ any leftovers, W normally order about twenty pizzas and Steve and Bucky on their own eat about nine together and that's when they've just been hanging out here for a few days. After a mission, they may eat about nine, a piece. And that's nothing compared to when Thor's in town! So what do you want? She then looked around, "The usual for everyone else?" A chorus of yeahs and okays came from the rest of the room.

"Then green pepper and onion please."

"Great let me just call." She smiled as she walked over to the counter where she apparently had the number on speed-dial on her cell. "Hello? Yes so I'm going to have a rather large order like usual...Yes the twenty pizzas. Two Hawaiian, five cheese, five meatlovers, one meatball and onion on gluten free dough, two Barbeque chicken, two veggies, two hot pepper and onion and lastly one green pepper and onion. 25 minutes? Great, see you then."

While we were waiting for the food to come I needed to use the restroom and was pointed to a door past the kitchen and dining area.

….

"Okay freaks. We need to get something straight." Pepper's voice adopted a serious, no-nonsense tone.

"What have I done now?" Tony was mentally running through the possible list of things that Pepper could yell at him for.

"It's nothing that you all have done...yet. That girl…" she pointed down the hall, "Is a person that has yet to be corrupted by all your madness! Behave like actual human beings and treat her like you would a younger sister! Now Bucky, where were you last night? You didn't even call to say where you went."

"I um…I was with someone."

"Bucky! Who was it this time?" Clint clapped him on the shoulder while Steve fumed.

"Steve-o! I'm sorry I didn't call last night but she was really nice! And I'm sorry that we have different beliefs of relationships while being 'on-duty'..." Tony cut him off,

"Yeah Capsicle you're practically a nun! Lay off the guy will you? Everyone deserves the chance to have a little fun and some of us aren't thick enough to ignore our chances at it!" It could be seen in Steve's face that he was trying to not punch Tony but he wasn't trying his hardest to avoid it. Clint cleverly steered the conversation away from any punch territory and back to the girl.

"So What's she like?"

…

"So what's she like?"

"What's who like?" I asked as I came out of the powder room and back into the living area.

"Buck over here got a date!" Clint patted him on his back in encouragement. And I smiled trying to seem happy for him but not too forward, It was crazy, I had only known them for six hours but I was already privy to much of their lives.

"Well, she was tall, a bit under my height but still... Oh! And she was drop-dead gorgeous like...Steve! Remember Amy Young?"

"She was that girl that slapped you after you tripped and fell on top of her as you were getting out of that booth at the restaurant? Right?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said that but Bucky shook it off.

"Yeah, that wasn't one of my finer moments, but she looked amazing, a bit like Judy Garland yes?" Steve nodded his head in agreement. "So the girl last night looked a bit like that. Her name's Megan and she's a blonde and so Steve, picture Amy with long blond hair and freckles." Steve smiled at that and gave him a grin of approval.

"Do you not see what you're doing here?" Natasha had gotten up from her chair and walked over, ready to slam the four guy's heads together. "You are simply objectifying women! Who cares what she looks like if you don't like being with her! Bucky. Was she nice, was she funny, did she laugh in not a weird way, did she seem to be interested in you? Did she do any of these things? Hmm? Would you want to call her back?"

"Actually, no. I don't think I'm going to." Bucky looked down at his feet sheepishly. "I decided this in the cab on the way back here."

"You spent the night...but you won't at least call her back." Bucky nodded and Natasha threw her hands up and walked away to the kitchen island. "I was feeling really good about it but as I was getting in the cab, she said something about my arm. I don't even remember what she said about it but I just, it sorta shook me. We had gone to a couple of clubs and a bar at one point and we went back to her place and I just crashed on the couch. She seemed to grow a bit cold after I was stupid enough to take my jacket off. The one day I don't wear long sleeves!" He flopped down of the back of the couch and flipped over to the otherside. I felt really bad but I couldn't think of a way to comfort him. Suddenly, I got an idea,

"One time, my friend got dumped and we just got the idea to destroy stuff, like soda cans or bubble wrap. It helped her, I don't know what the super hero equivalent would be though?" He jumped back over the back of the couch and slung his arm over my shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Steve, forget you, I've found your replacement. She's much better at giving advice than you ever were!" He smiled and looked down at me. Even though I'm not short at five and a half feet, he and Steve towered over me. I had to actually look up to smile at him. Just to make things even better, Pepper came in with the pizzas on a wagon and instantly broke any and all tension that was in the room. Pepper brought the wagon over to the table and started to unload the food onto it.

"Okay! So we have here, five meat for Bucky, five cheese for Steve, two meatball for me, two BBQ chicken for Tony, Bruce gets a couple veggies, Natasha gets this barely ingestible thing one can barely call pizza…"

"Hot peppers and artichokes." she said to me over her shoulder "Nobody will take your pizza if they don't like what's on it."

"Madison, your green pepper and onion, and last but not least, Clint with hawaiian."

"Come on! Don't do this to my guys!" Clint held his pizzas protectively while he said this waiting for the barrage of insults that would come with eating pineapple on pizza.

"It's gross! Pineapple is a fruit and fruit could be considered healthy so therefor, healthy doesn't go with greasy carb-loaded pizza! The way Tony said this, this conversation was a recurring one and was one to expect almost word for word each time the offending food was ordered. I definitely think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

 **AN: The character's view on Pineapple pizza doesn't reflect the author's and they believe that all food should get a chance, except anchovies. I'm sorry anchovy lovers but I just can't. :) Have a lovely day!**

 **THE EDITOR SECONDS THIS STATEMENT- Molly**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again lovely, wonderful people! Here is a new chapter and I'm so surprised at how many favorites/ follows I've gotten. Now, not to sound annoying but this story has 393 views (WOW :) and only one review. Now I really hate it when other people do this but if you have any opinions, on anything or just want to say hi, I'd appreciate it. Have a lovely day! Thanks to my friend Megan for looking over this, Molly is at a swim meet. Eat her bubbles!**

 **Disclaimer: Andinayo into oyiqondayo, ndinefa kuphela ngabam**

* * *

3 weeks later…

"Are you sure you're okay?" I was dropped off in front of the local high school by Natasha in her 'undercover' look, a pair of comically large sunglasses with a large white headband in her hair. She looked down her nose at me and smiled. "Just be careful, keep your head down and if anything happens at all, give a call and we'll come and pick you up."

"Okay _Mom._ " I rolled my eyes at her over-protectiveness. "I'll be fine, I've gone to school since I was three, you know and I never had an issue before."

"Bye."

I walked in the front doors of the school and caught my reflection in the glass, I barely recognized myself. After the fight from a week ago, my face was on the front of newspapers and on the internet, wondering who the new avenger was. So Tony created a taskforce of one to solve my issue. The end result was colored contact lenses, glasses, four inch platform shoes and blue hair extensions. I pushed past the crowds of people and now with my added height, I was taller than most everyone in the hallway and I made my way to the office where I was to get my schedule.

"Umm, Maddy Greene to pick up a schedule." I changed my last name for the records after Tony joked that I had to be the long-lost daughter of Bruce because of my ability to have three different conversations going at the same time he does. The secretary sitting behind the desk had bright orange teased hair piled onto her head with glasses that were shaped like triangles. She pulled my classes up on the computer and printed it out for me to take. She also handed me my student ID and on the bottom of it in the corner there were five letters SAPDI. I blushed at what they spelled but knew what they stood for, Special Absences Permitted Due to Illness. We came up with a disease called Influenza Paralysis. It is an excuse for me to be missing school all the time due to missions and recovery. I'm not entirely sure what I was actually sick with but they believed it on the admissions records. I walked briskly to my first class which was history. I was about ten minutes into the start of class when I knocked on the door. A tall blond women walked over from the board to open the door.

"Hello, you must be Maddy. It's nice to see that you finally showed up. Is everything okay? It's been a week."

"Well, moving was hard and I got really...hurt after moving some boxes." That wasn't the total untruth. After the battle in Kansas with those awful flesh eating mechanical cows, I was thrown into the side of a building and I heard the worst sounding 'crack' I had ever heard in my head and I had trouble standing up straight for a moment. Of course I had my comm on and a string of curses were sent into everyone's ear.

" _Is everything okay Kinetic?" Cap worriedly asked. Soon a chorus of concerned follow ups came into my ear. "Kinetic, you need to answer me NOW! I swear, if you don't answer me I will personally get Thor to hit you with_ _Mjolnir. So help me, where are you!"_

" _Ack, cool your stars and stripes, I'm okay, just thrown into a building. Not a big deal." I tried to calm everyone's concerns but just as I had tried to get up to go to safety, I had to dodge out of the way because a large heifer was coming my way, "Fudge Nuggets!" I yelled into my earpiece._

" _I'm coming to pick you up." Just seconds later, Tony landed and he hurriedly flipped his face plate up, "What's the matter? I don't see any bleeding."_

" _No, I was thrown into a building and it's my side, I don't think anything's broken but it hurts like a son of a gun."_

" _We'll have to get that checked out when we get these cows milked." He smiled at me, "Don't worry about it though, you now are truly one of us, getting hurt on a mission and I must say, those were some pretty creative swears, this is the only time that Capsicle lets us get away with anything! But by JARVIS' scans, you really only bruised a couple of ribs. I think we're almost done with them, can you walk or run maybe? I'd carry you but I don't know what we're going to come across."_

" _Look, I'll try, if I pass out, just finish up the cows, then come looking for me." he took off back up into the air while I ran back to where we had landed. Of course it was about a mile away and with my injured side, it took me about two minutes to run back to it and when I got there, I was breathing even heavier than I would if I ran a marathon. Which I have. Of course the next day I was supposed to start school but I waited the extra week before actually going. Of course the ribs weren't healed yet and I still had a couple of weeks but I had them bandaged and was taking pain management pills. It's one of those things that you look at Captain America and you think it would be so cool to be that strong and fast and everything but it comes with so many drawbacks, namely, no pain meds will help._

Standing in the front of the class, I was starting to have second thoughts about actually going to school. Tony had offered that i could be homeschooled by, as he said, the smartest people in the world, but I had to actually go to school because that's what my parents wanted for me. I was seated right up front in the middle of the row and ready to take on whatever we were learning about.

The teacher, Ms. O'Flaherty, announced that the class was to pull out their current event articles and she began to call on students to present their articles. I came to realize that the articles didn't necessarily have to be about history related things but anything from the latest, science discovery to politics. One girl Molly had an article about the effects of Global Warming on the Great Barrier Reef, a boy named Adam wrote about medical findings Stark industries had developed and finally, a girl named Sydney came up with an article that went back to a topic that apparently came up at least once every Monday when these presentations were due; The Avengers. I tried to shrink a bit in my seat, afraid that someone would recognize me but thankfully no one did, the article was about how there was a secret lab in some foreign country attempting to come up with a biological weapon that we were asked to help take down. Not everyone went on that one and for several days I was left in the Tower with Bucky, Bruce and Tony because it was deemed that he hadn't gotten enough sleep to benefit the team. He was spitting mad about that one! Bucky didn't go because he volunteered to stay with me because they all think I'm four and need someone to watch me, but I did appreciate it. Bruce was in his lab most of the time and Bucky helped me practice some actual hand-to-hand skills which I did help. His technique is different from Natasha's in the way that she won't flat out explain how to do something instead just keep doing the same move on you until you can protect yourself from it and by that point, you're black and blue. But Bucky explained how to do it, gently demonstrated then stood there so you could attack him, not that I could move him by any means but by the end of the lesson, he would dramatically fall to the floor acting as though I had personally torn him limb from limb.

The article continued to explain how the group had saved the day, yet again but noted the absence of three of the members and proposed possible reasons for it. One of the most wild ones was the three of them had been kidnapped by the evil scientists who had developed the monster that they were sent to eradicate. After class, I went to leave the room but was swept up by two girls who grabbed my arms and pulled me into the hallway.

"Hi! I'm Megan and this is Rachel and we are planning the midwinter dance. We were wondering if you would want to be on the committee!"

"Yeah," Rachel added on, "We need help planning everything, we haven't even come up with the theme! You seem to be full of good ideas,so what do you say? Will you do it? Meetings are during lunch?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun, just warning you now, I'm not sure how much of a help I don't know how many meetings I'll actually be able to make."

"Who cares!" Megan said, "We'll see you in two periods! Bye!"

I couldn't wait for lunch and when I walked into the classroom of the teacher who was the teacher advisor of the dance, I only saw three other people.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked, setting my bag down on an empty desk.

"Nope! It's just us!" Rachel replied, "And this is Mark. He has to be here because he lost a bet. We need to get down to business. We have two months to plan this dance and we don't even have a theme! No theme means no colors, no outfits, no decorations! I don't want something as mundane as carnival or under the sea."

"I have an idea." Mark calmy said.

"Well spit it out!" Megan was impatiently sitting there with a notepad on her lap.

"Superheros?"

"No!" Rachel had stood up, "I'm not going to be running around with a bunch of guys in tights!"

"But we can make it classy or whatever." Now, Mark was in defense of his idea. "We could just have everyone come in wearing capes or something and the decorations could just be a city scape. Simple!"

"Yeah, sounds great," I replied, "And I bet you could get the Avengers too." I said jokingly, not thinking about what I was actually saying.

"Actually, that's a great idea!" Megan was excited. "If they come, we will get the highest attendance in the history of every school ever!"

"What? Wait! No! I was joking, I mean, they actually wouldn't come, right? They have to have better things to do."

"I've got it!" Rachel was on her computer. "I'll send an email to the address I found online. I think it's going to go to his assistant. It's being sent to a ppotts . I hope we get a reply backsoon! This would be really cool!"

' _Oh no! Not Pepper!_ ' I thought to myself. _I guess now I just have to convince everyone else that this is a good idea._

* * *

 **What do you think? What should Pepper's reaction to the email be and should the teacher get more nosey or no?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Hey! I'm back! Guess what! Last Friday, my summer camp had a spirit day and the theme was** **Superheroes** **! Guess who I dressed up as! Leave a Review and put your guess in! Please? Hint: It's from Marvel. But anyway, This chapter hasn't been looked at by the Magical Molly yet so all** **mistakes** **are my own. But one last thing, I am honestly floored by how many views this story has gotten! Like last time I checked, it was 543! But with having 543 people look at this, (insert shameless plug for reviews here) Live you all and hope you have a magical day, somewhere with AC! (It is hotter than hades here)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you may recognize because I am broke and look at what site we are on! I only own my amazing OC who may or may not actually just be me in disguise (I decided to put it in English today)**

* * *

I jogged home after school, wanting to get there before the email got to the rest of the team. I was surprised at how quickly they welcomed me in and how quickly it started to seem as if I had been there from the beginning. Willing the elevator to go faster, I got up to the common area to find Steve, Bucky and Tony leaning on the kitchen island. But upon a closer look, they weren't leaning on it, they had their feet off the floor and had pushed themselves up and were staying in that position using only their arms, now I have no upper body strength so I thought this was really cool. I forgot all about the email,

"So hey! What are you doing?" Steve looked up and smiled when he saw it was me,

"I don't know. What are we doing? Buck?"

"No idiot, it had something to do with metal mouth over here."

"Excuse me, these gauntlets are pieces of art! The amount of time and money put into these things is beyond anything your geezer brains could come up with. Anyways, to answer your question it started because the Star-Spangled-Man-With-A-Plan casually mentioned that he was stronger than us or some other crud, so I said that he could only say that because of his super abs and sputnik over here said that his one arm was stronger and I said that I was stronger than the two of them with my suit on so we ended up here."

"So should I ask how long you've been doing this?" I stared incredulously at them. Pepper always said that Bucky was a bad influence on Steve and I suppose you could say that was true, even after the three years that Bucky has been a part of the Avengers and working with Steve, it still wasn't entirely unusual to walk into a room and they were having one of these contests. I think it was making up for lost time when they were younger and they physically couldn't do them.

Bucky replied, "What time is it?"

JARVIS answered, "3:58 Sargent"

"So how long then disembodied voice?" JARVIS sniffed a bit at this but it was mainly something Bucky did to annoy Tony, and it worked nine times out of ten.

"Sargent, it had been 46.7 minutes since you have started and by my calculations, Captain Rogers can last for another 52.4 minutes, Sir can last for 43.9 minutes and you could go for 52.5 minutes just so that you can say that you beat the Captain, but by then you will be relying almost solely on your left arm. "

"Okay smart ass, I think you are wrong, I could last for longer than your measly forty something minutes, I have part of the suit on!"

"Sir, the time is due to your hand cramps and your previous wrist injury."

"Well thanks for _that_ reminder…" While Tony continued to argue with JARVIS and Bucky, I noticed Pepper came in from the elevator looking down at her phone and I ran over to her to try to get her to be on my side or just not tell anyone about the email.

"Hey Pepper!"

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She was still looking at her phone, , which reminded me that I really needed to get one to talk to my parents on.

"So, I don't know if you've read it yet but…" She looked up at me but then saw what was going on over my shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Tony just smiled sheepishly, Bucky laughed and Steve nearly jumped down but caught himself when he saw that the other two weren't doing anything.

"Sorry ma'am." Steve said. "We just had to prove a point to your husband."

"I DON'T CARE!" She took a breath before trying to level out her volume, "I don't care what you were trying to prove or not prove but those are my marble counter tops! And, with all your weight because I don't know if you haven't noticed but the three of you aren't exactly lightweights so get down before you crack them!"

"Peps! I'll just get new ones, isn't my honor better than some countertops?"

"No." Tony and Steve hopped down at the same time with Bucky hopping down a minute later, just so he could say that he won, like JARVIS had said.

"Now, Madison, what was it that you were trying to say to me before hand?"

"Umm. So I don't know if you got it but…" I was a bit uncomfortable with the three superheros looking at me because I don't want them to think that I was a wimp or scared of some people in a gym. "You may have gotten an email from someone addressed to the Avengers." She opened her email and saw the email and nodded at me. "Well don't open it."

"Why not?" she was looking at me suspiciously and I started to squirm under her gaze.

"It's an invitation to a school dance. At my school. And I don't want anyone to recognize me or anything!" Pepper started to read the message that Rachel had written and before I could try to change her mind, Steve came over to put a hand on my shoulder at steered me towards the elevator.

"Why don't we go down to the track, take a bit of a jog and let you clear your head. Buck?"

"Yeah? Oh! Coming!" He pulled his head out of the pantry where he had been looking for something to eat and vaulted over the island to land next to me, leaving Pepper and Tony sitting on the couch. Once we got down to the track after a fairly quiet elevator ride, I took off my shoes and stepped onto the synthetic surface with Bucky on my left and Steve on my right. We started off really slow and started to speed up a bit by our third lap, we had settled into a comfortable pace and Steve tried to talk to me.

"So, what's eating you?" He was really casual in saying this but I could tell that he really wanted to know more. Another one of the things they won't tell you in books is how much of a gossip the famed Captain Rogers is. Of course, he will keep secrets and crud but he loves reading tabloids and things, as long as they aren't about himself.

"I guess I'm okay, today was a bit of a shock I guess, I always knew that Madison and _Madison_ are going to have to be two separate people and neither one shall cross but what if I can't make it work? Just in the three weeks I've been here, I'm already so much happier! You all are so nice and understanding and just really cool! My parents, I love them so much still but it's different. When I was at home, I constantly felt antsy and was always in fear of messing something up! Will I always have to divide myself between here and there? Because you know that I am going back home for winter break. That's two weeks and I think I'm going to my grandmother's in Albany for Thanksgiving in a week and a half or something!"

Bucky stopped running suddenly and I noticed just how fast we were going, I hadn't even noticed it but as I got more and more worked up, my speed increased. Walking back a few steps to where he and Steve had stopped, I noticed that he had just started to breath a bit heavier than normal. I must have really been flying for that to be the case but I noticed I felt better. Ever since I had started to regularly use large amounts of energy, I sincerely felt happier and more clear headed, I knew when I was on break, I would have to keep doing something in secret at least otherwise I would turn into a bundle of nerves.

"What do you want to do?" Bucky was standing in the middle of the track with his arms crossed and an entirely blank expression on his face.

"Well, I definitely don't want to go back to how it was before, so far, I like saving the world."

"Okay then, there's your answer. Don't go back to how it was before. It can be difficult especially with others who knew you before your change. Trust me, you can't just go from one to the other, you've had experiences and relationships that have affected you in one way or another. I tried to do that but it didn't work. After three years, I've gotten memories back, someone can tap me on the shoulder without them ending up with a broken wrist but I'm still not _Bucky_ , and I'm not the Winter Soldier. I'm just Bucky, it's hard but once you accept that things change, you'll feel better."

"Wow. Thanks Bucky! That really helps." I gave him a hug in thanks and I looked over his shoulder and saw Steve with a smile on his face. Bucky turned around and saw him and inquired,

"What are you lookin' at ya bum?"

Steve's smile only grew bigger, "You know who she reminds me of?" Bucky stared at him blankly, "Your sister, Evelyn." Bucky turned to look at me and I could see a flash of a memory in his eyes.

"Yeah Steve, I can see that, but you better not behave like her. I swear, the number of guys I had to deal with, it wasn't funny! She gave us a few scares also."

"Yeah, how many weddings did I almost go to?" Bucky punched Steve in the arm and I could see that it was all in good fun and how close they actually were. It made my chest hurt a little bit because I didn't have anyone that I could ever share a moment like this with.

"What do you mean 'how many weddings' like she was a few years younger than you, right? She would have been seventeen? I know people got married younger but really?"

Steve had a light blush on his cheeks and Bucky laughed, "No no no, it wasn't a love kind of wedding, it was the _other_ kind of wedding." Steve then tried to throw a playful jab at bucky but was too far away.

"Hey, you almost had a couple of those yourself Mr. High-And-Mighty, but anyway I bet I could beat both of you with a leg tied up! Three laps! GO!" Steve took off down the track with a mad Bucky following him and I quickly sped up to reach them and I began to pass them.

Behind me, I heard an "OMPH!" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Steve was on the ground and Bucky laughing at the top of his lungs ahead of him. I was correct in my thinking when I then saw Steve lunge out to grab Bucky's leg but he recovered much better after falling when Steve fell, by rolling over his metal arm and back up to his feet. We all sort of finished the laps at the same time and sat down laughing, this short moment just seals in the fact that I like being here, now I'm going to have to let my parents see that without giving anything away.

* * *

 **Please Reveiw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello, Hello! I'm back! So sorry for the wait, this chapter just didn't want to come out, like really, it sat there taunting me. But anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review, they really do make me happy and if you review, I will read and review one of yours if you leave a name. How does that sound? You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. My dog keeps hitting me with a ball so I guess I should go play with him now;) Have a nice day! (Also I saw Homecoming last weekend, OMG! I loved it and then I made my parents watch Civil war b/c they had no idea about anything up to that point and then they lectured me on how I shouldn't watch these movies because of violence and stuff, they also completely were on Team Ironman, which I was a bit mad about but whatever. Also, I discovered Pinterest so, basically I have no life now.)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Pensi davvero che possego questo crud? Veramente?**

That night at dinner, it was Tony's turn to make/choose something so we once again had pizza. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that most of us can cook and pepper reminding him what food he needs, he would've been dead long before now. Tony was thrilled when I came into the team and learned that I didn't really eat, he tried to show the rest of the team how food was merely a distraction but as I began to run around and fight and generally burn energy, I began to behave a bit more like a normal person, like three meals a day, a few hours of sleep every couple of weeks, it may not seem like a lot but to me it was. Now, whenever I'm in the lab with Tony doing homework or helping him with a project, I get to be his clock. He always grumbles when food comes up but I think he's just jealous that someone else can survive on less sleep than he can.

But at the table, I was sitting in the middle of the table with Bucky on my left and Clint on my right, facing Bruce with Steve across from Clint and Natasha across from Bucky. Pepper and Tony were at the ends. They had a tradition before I got here where everyone goes around and has to talk about their day, their highs and lows and occasionally, one thing you learned today is added into the rotation. Today, Bruce went first, then Steve, and then Pepper went. As she was talking about a new deal that she was trying to manage, she suddenly jumped up from the table and went into the living room and came back with a STARK pad in her hands. I tried to appear really calm about this but my heart was racing, "Please don't say what I think you're going to to the rest of the group!" I said to myself in my head, but being with a group of people who have been trained to notice the slightest shift in anything in life-or-death situations, I got a few strange looks, when I started to fidget slightly. Pepper was scrolling across the device trying to find something and I relaxed when she began talking about a press conference that Tony had to go to but I relaxed too soon.

"So I got an email today, it's from a student on behalf of their school and I want you to consider it. This student, Rachel, is on their school dance committee for their midwinter dance. Apparently, they are trying to raise enough money for a thank you gift for their principal who's been there for thirty years! They want the theme to be superheroes and would love it if one of you showed up." She looked out at us expectantly.

" You know how I had asked you about that earlier, well, I'm on that committee, Rachel clearly didn't say which school this was for but yeah, I made a slip and when one guy said his superhero idea, we sorta shot him down and I casually said for the only way that would work is if you guys would come. It was stupid of me, I'm sorry for wasting your time Pepper for having to read this." I tried to brush it under the proverbial rug but Tony, always up for a chance to wear the suit, said,

"I think it's a great idea! We should all go, and I'm not sure if they had school dances back in your day Mammoths but these are what the young people call 'fun', so try not to ruin it."

"Actually…" Steve was cut off by bucky

"Oh Wise and Modern Tony Stark! You are right! We didn't have a single school dance at all! The closest we ever got to a girl was holding her hand after our parents arranged how many cows we were going to get for a dowery! And there was no time for pointless dancing or fun or frivolity after a whole day of trying to make a knife out of a stone! So yes, you are correct there were no opportunities for me to be scared away by a protective older brother or kiss a girl behind the bleachers!" The entire table was laughing except for Tony because he was mad his joke had backfired on him. "Madison, I'm going to speak on behalf of Stevie here and say that we would both love to come to your school, anyways, I haven't gotten to scare anyone away in about seventy years, Steve? Want to help?" He vigorously nodded his head while trying to get his breath back.

Natasha was also holding her stomach from laughter, "Oh you poor girl! I hope you didn't have any plans on dating anyone for the next thirty years! Forget parents, you've got the most powerful people in the world to put fear into the hearts of any of those boys!"

I sunk down in my seat in what I hopped the others perceived as embarrassment but really they didn't help me at all! I don't want anyone to recognize me, if someone there recognizes me, then I'll have to change schools and it's hard enough to go in and out at one school where they're a bit more lenient with absences, what will it be like anywhere else?

* * *

The rest of the week was entirely uneventful. I went to school, did my homework at 3 in the morning because Tony of all people decided to implement a curfew for me. Between the hours of one and four, I had to be in my room, doing whatever I wanted, but it had to be quiet. *Rolls eyes*. All in all, it wasn't that bad and I settled into routine, careful to not say too much about my out of school activities. I continued to hang out with Rachel and Megan and I started to think of them as my friends. Clint and Natasha bothered me endlessly about them, I'm convinced that they are more interested in them than I am! My favorite classes are Math because of the teacher, (and it was my best subject, so far an 'A' in Pre-Calc) and history (AP World History) is pretty cool, once the teacher got off my back for my absences. My least favorite class is AP Bio, which Tony immediately agreed with me. I just don't like Biology.

In between school, training and other work stuff, I talked to my parents every couple days on the tower's landline. I know right! The most technologically advanced building has a landline! But it actually is really usefull. They missed me and I missed them but our conversations helped ease the nervousness I felt about being by myself in a different city. 90% of the time while talking to them, I am uninterrupted. But there was this one time that Clint tried to tease me about how I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone so I decided to give him to my parents to talk to and they trapped him on the phone for twenty minutes, talking about baking pans, because why not. No one interrupts me now.

Sitting on the couch watching TV with bruce, we were mindless watching whatever was on the screen, both of us too mentally tired to do anything else when I heard a "CATCH" from behind me and I turned around just in time to see Tony throw something at me, but I ducked and lucky for me, it landed in my lap. Looking down, I saw the something was actually two somethings. Inspecting them, I realized they were a laptop and cell phone! I never got to have one before and these were STARK technologie. AKA Expensive and rare. "I'm sorry Tony but I can't take these!" He glared at me and narrowed his eyes and said;

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't want to break them. There's a reason that I currently don't have a phone or laptop, my parents were tired of buying them, and we don't have a television and I think we're one third or fourth microwave!" ou

"Look kid, don't worry about it. I made these specially for you. They are shock proof, Cap/Bucky proof and Thor proof. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy." I was so happy that I bounced up from the couch and ran over to give him a hug.. "You're welcome Maddy, Oh! I actually had another thing that I came up here to do, Cyborg wants to crush something, he was wondering if you'd want to shock some stuff into oblivion?"

"What practice room is Bucky in?" He answered seven and I went to go down a few floors to kick some non-existent butt. Stepping out of the elevator, I stood in front of a bank of rooms. They were all fairly large and were all specially equipped to take whatever we were willing to dish out. Apparently, they were here from the beginning but weren't fully protected until after Bucky joined, and proceeded to punch one of the supposedly bomb-proof glass walls. Spotting him in the correct room with a couple practice dummies, I went over to the door and rang the bell that was connected to the speakers inside, another improvement after Natasha nearly killed Tony when he walked in on her fighting. He looked up in acknowledgement and I started to take off jewelry and my cuffs. My cuffs are probably one of the coolest things I have ever had and they really help. Tony designed them so that they will act as a resistor too my electricity and therefore enable me to not have to worry about taking out a projector at school, or a person if they annoy me; not that I would ever do _that._ Just as I stepped into the room, Bucky gave a final hit to the dummy that he was roughing up and brought his metal arm down over it's head. A resounding CRACK! Flew around the room as the dummy crumpled to the floor. I gulped. I knew that Bucky really was one of the safest people on earth and he would never hurt a fly or a person/being without being provoked first, but then there were times like this where you could see that he could kill you using just his thumb. Walking into the room, I started to relax as I felt the slight hum of power pour over my skin. Smiling at the supersoldier as I took aim at the dilapidated base, the outer plastic cover began to melt and the metal stand began to fold in onto itself.

At the beginning of my training, I never gave a second thought to how the others would see my powers until I was in group training a week later and had just begun to control the flow of energy. When I took down one of the practice dummies that was in the gym, I was ecstatic and cheered! Congratulations and smiles were given by the entire team except one, Bucky, as a reflex, he protectively clutched his metal arm to his chest and looked at me with a vacant look in his eyes, the same look, I realized, that I gave him. We now had an unspoken agreement that

Snapping back to training, we dodged around each other, taking turns annihilating various objects that came out of the walls or dropped from the ceiling. After about an hour of this, we took a break for water and to let the bots clear the room. Stretching against the wall, he asked me about plans for Thanksgiving and I told him that I was going to my grandmother's up in Albany and he said that it sounded fun and when I asked him what he was doing, I was surprised with his answer.

"Cooking." He said, "I don't know what anyone else is doing but I'm going to be making myself an obscene amount of cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie, probably be forced to share it with Steve and then sleep, that is if Tony and Pepper go away for the holiday, otherwise, I think I'll be forced to be everyone's personal chef."

"You like to cook?" That was something that I never would have thought of him so I was a bit surprised.

"Yeah I do, and I'm a pretty damn good one too." He said this with pride and I smiled.

"I like to cook too, I learned from my mom, where did you pick it up?"

"When I was little, I used to like to sit in the kitchen with my grandmother and watch her cook, she passed recipes and such on to me and I continued to pick things up as I went along. For a bit I was a short-order cook in a diner a few blocks away from Steve and mine's place but I had to quit because the hours were too hard."

"Well that must've stunk! I'm sorry that you had to give up something that you liked. What's your favorite thing to make?"

"Actually, It's Steve's favorite meal Blintzes, Mrs. Nowak used to make em' for him when he was sick around Christmas, she gave me her recipe, and god are they to die for, thankfully, I remember it but not many of the other ones, my sisters were never big fans of the kitchen and my grandmother died before they were old enough to take any interest, but whatever," He sighed and shook out his arms, "Let's take out a few more of these bots, Tony owes me anyways." He said this with a smile and we went back into the training room. I felt really bad for him, I've never lived in a time where I couldn't just go online or to a word document and find whatever I was looking for, I know that I would feel terrible if I lost something my family enjoyed but to have the guilt that I lost traditions, that would eat me away. I decided that I would start helping him record whatever recipies he remembers, make sure that they could never be lost again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! So here is a new chapter! (Even though it's shorter than some of the others, I promise the next one should be good though! So my marvelous, magical editor, Molly has been bugging me about why I don't put any relationships into many of my stories, especially this one. Well here is my answer; I have never been in a relationship, don't see myself being in a relationship anytime soon and personally I dislike reading stories where people have written things that they clearly have no experience with and therefore make the situation seem entirely unrealistic or forced. I've tried. They (surprise surprise) come out forced and unrealistic and I wouldn't want to make any of you lovely people read something that I wouldn't want to read myself. But, if you are great at writing fluff romance pieces, I envy you but I wouldn't want to subject you to that awfulness. :) If there are any works, any at all that you have read that are just so cute or perfectly written and you want to pass those on, feel free to tell me what they are but I've basically given up on trying to get comments out of you so I hope you're happy. But anyways, I've included a very brief thing for next chapter at the end of this one. And now concludes my rant. PS. I can drive now! 3 hours at the DMV.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Wala ko'y bisan unsang butang nga imong giila. Nganong kinahanglan pa man nato nga buhaton kini?**

The next day at school, in the middle of French, (Which wasn't going well by the way, of course, I learned plenty from the resident super-soldiers but nothing that I could say in public. Most of it was the insulting of mothers and colorful exclamations) my new phone started to very quietly vibrate in my pocket. I had turned it off except for messages or calls from Steve and he made it very clear that I was to only pay attention in school and not mess around with my phone so I knew this had to be serious. While not removing my eyes from the board, I carefully pulled my phone out of my pocket and knocked my pencil off my desk so I had an excuse to bend down and look under my desk. My screen lit up, "We're coming to get you, be ready." Just then the PA system crackled to life.

"Mr. Sharp?"

"Um yes?" He stopped teaching to answer the secretary with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Could you please send Ms. Greene down to the office for dismissal, her Uncle is here to check her out."

Mr. Sharp looked at me with an eyebrow raised as if asking if I knew I was going to be interrupting his lecture. "She's coming right now." Gathering my things, I walked out of the room as quickly as possible, wondering what the emergency could be. Walking down to the office, I saw Steve standing in the office and I had to hold back a laugh. He was wearing these ridiculous glasses and the most horrid shirt I had ever seen but if you knew where to look, you could see the very edge of a suspicious royal blue spandex peaking out from the bottom of his jeans. When I opened the door, he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Maddy! Nice to see you, your mom called and said you needed to be picked up for your doctors appointment. Apparently it was today and not Saturday like she previously thought."

"Ms. Greene." A very flustered looking secretary said, "Is this man your uncle?"

"Yeah, who else would he be?"

"Okay, just making sure now Mr. Greene was it?" Steve nodded his head. "If you could just sign her out you will be good to go!" Steve did as was instructed and as we were walking out, she wished us a Happy early Thanksgiving. Today was Friday and that meant that I was going to leave on Tuesday for my grandmother's I hope this mission goes quickly because I've still got stuff to turn in for makeup of those couple of days that I'm not going to be in school. As soon as we got outside, we began to quickly jog down the street to the black car that was waiting at the corner. Getting in, I saw that everyone was there in some form of battle readiness. Natasha spoke to me first,

"Hey! We're going to Russia to hopefully take out a rogue, anti-government base. Supposedly they have begun production of nukes and we received a tip and full go ahead from the government so whatever it is, it can't be good. This is an all hands on deck situation. When we get to the plane, you'll change and then go over plans." Settling into the hard leather seat, I continued to let the various conversations roll over me and every now and then I was asked how my day was going or about a test that I had coming up but no one seemed to be particularly worried about how this was going to go down. Quickly speeding to the private, top secret airport, we piled out of the car and went to the tarmac where we were going to get on the plane, I realized that I didn't have my bag.

We each keep a bag with clothes, our uniform and such by the door to our rooms to grab in case we were running out on a mission. Thankfully, Clint threw a bag at me and I smiled at him. Of course, as soon as we got on the plane, we were told to change into some semblance of our uniforms because they were going to do photos for an article in a magazine or something. Ugh, that meant that I had to at least put the mask on for you know, hiding identity reasons but I looked stupid with just the mask covering my nose and eyes so on goes the rest of my suit. Clint and Natasha don't have to do much to be combat ready and Tony is standing in his undershirt and pants, ready to put the suit on. The photographer had us pose around a map that was laid out on a table and had Steve point to it while we were crowded around it like we were all discussing strategy. After a few more pictures like that, they left and the real discussion began. It is nothing like how we had to pose, with us speaking only when needed and Steve efficiently giving instructions.

It in a simple way to sum it up is chaos. Natasha and Bucky are speaking to each other in whatever language, they choose daily. Today I think it's Swahili. Stark is mocking Steve and Clint is asleep. Not that he would be paying any attention normally because he turns his hearing aids off at the most inconvenient of times. Like in the middle of battle. I stat down at one of the tables and pulled all of my books out of my school bag and decided to make the most of the five hour flight that we had ahead of us. After the plane took off, we settled into a comfortable lull and I started chipping away at the unfair mountains of work that I had, that should be illegal before a break. I had figured out my outline to my essay on political commentary in Jane Austen's work when I heard someone right in front of me say "Perfect"

Looking up, I saw it was Tony doing something on his phone.

Putting my pen down, I asked him what he was looking at. He showed me a picture of myself doing my work while wearing my uniform with the caption; "Even Superheros have to get stuff done sometimes." When I asked him why he simply said that it was encouragement to all of the younger people, "It gives them a more realistic, positive role model to look up to than myself or Mr. My-Body-Is-Literally-Unattainable."

"Well I guess I never thought of it that way."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Several hours later, We were about to land in the cold wasteland of the middle of nowhere Russia. Everyone was armed and I was slightly nervous. I had been on missions before but none to this caliber. This mission had millions of people's lives at stake, also the mood was tense, everyone was getting in their battle mentality which meant silence. With a crunch of snow, we could tell we had landed and Cap stood in the front, his shield out.

"Alright, everyone be on the defence, whatever you do, someone has to reach their lab and destroy as much as you can. Kinetic, burn what you want, Widow, make sure no one leaves and Buck and Hawkeye, get set up as fast as possible, I want some room to maneuver. And Tony, try to just not bring the building down on us this time." He was answered with yeses and nods as the door was opened. "Alright then, let's kick some ass."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm sooooooo sorry for how long this one took. But, it's extra long so I hope that this makes up for it a bit. Let's see, what is new since last time...I got my drivers permit, school started and I won my Ballroom Competition. First in all twenty heats and my championship. It was cool, I got super dressed up and my hair and makeup looked flawless and I couldn't walk for a few days afterward. Also, I'm doing the fall play and we're doing Up The Down Staircase and I got Lennie so that should be interesting. Have a lovely start to your September! PS. I'm trying to learn Morse code. Just thought you may find that interesting. Enjoy! I know I said that I'd given up on trying to get reviews but I lied. So please, literally, if you have anything to say at all. I want to hear it. It doesn't even have to be about my story in particular**

 **Disclaimer:** **De Verdad?**

Pretty soon we all realized that any information SHEILD had gotten about this base was wrong. They were in no way affiliated or connected with HYDRA and they had a lot of people working for them, like their base was filled with hundreds of people, and of course many of them were untrained in combat. Like, they could shoot at a stationary target, but add in six moving targets and the fact that there are others that they don't want to hit? It was bad. As soon as we had landed, shots were being sent towards the plane, nothing that was really going to hurt us and anything that was got deflected by the Captain's shield. We spread out, taking anyone in our paths down. Soon enough, we got into their base and were walking through the low ceilinged corridors. The Captain and Winter Soldier were going to try and take out their information center and the reason I was brought along was that these guys made the same mistake HYDRA did, they kept everything on paper, not trusting computers. Watching the Soldier and Captain work together was like watching a very elaborate dance. I tried to stay out of their way and take out any bad guys that get in my way. The comms were fairly silent most of the fight so we had no way of knowing how the rest of the team was doing. We got through to the information room and realized that anyone that was there had cleared out as soon as they had heard the gunfire. Nothing appeared to be missing and like we suspected, there were boxes of papers and filing cabinets everywhere. I tried the filing cabinets and found them to be locked and called out to Cap for help. The Winter Soldier stayed outside the room lazily taking down guards. Cap came in and easily took care of the locks and I looked to him and he nodded his head before speaking into his comm;

"Everyone, start clearing out. I've given the go and Kinetic is about to light this place up. I need an affirmative from everyone before we can proceed." Ironman, Black Widow and Banner gave Okays but Hawkeye was missing. Concerned voices continued to pour into our ears until Ironman said that he had him, but no further information as to his condition. As soon as we had gotten the all clear about Hawkeye I let loose and gradually, licks of fire began to creep along the edge of the room as we ran out towards the entrance. Getting onto the ship, we started to hear sirens and alarms going off in the base. As soon as we were safely away, our attention turned to Clint, apparently he had dodged a bullet but then fallen off his perch and gotten a shot to the leg which he had broken. He was passed out and being treated by Bruce. Steve was really worried when he saw one of his team members passed out on the plane but it turned out he just doesn't do well with blood. He woke up an hour or two later and we were all relieved.

"Oh my god. I feel like an elephant tried to sit on my head. How much longer do we have in this damn plane!" Bruce walked back to him from where he had previously been in the cockpit.

"Hate to break it to you but me still have four hours left, is there anything we can do to keep you comfortable?"

"Well, I'm kinda hungry, I haven't had anything to eat since mid morning."

"What were you thinking going that long without food! Any of you!" Dr. Banner looked around at all of us and an we hung our heads, we had previously been pumped on adrenaline that we forgot about food but it was six or seven hours since anyone last had anything to eat and we all felt it.

"Ya know," Steve said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, what do we have?" Bucky didn't even look up from his book before he answered,

"Just because we did that one time, I don't want to repeat it. The dang thing was too tough for my tastes." Tony's jaw just about hit the floor and Clint and Natasha were trying to figure out whether he was joking or not. He looked up at our confused expressions and laughed,

"Come on! No! Not a horse, that's gross, anyways, they were already gone by the time we got over to Europe. So Bruce, what did you say was on this flight?"

"Umm, okay, well we have…" He dug around in a cabinet "Pretzels and… Peanut butter." Bucky groaned.

"I'll take some of that. Pretzels and peanut butter is one of my favorite snacks, wait, Bucky, I thought you had a form of the serum, are you allergic to peanuts or something?" I asked him.

"No, it's not that, I'm just sick of it." Tony butted in,

"Those lovely, thoughtful people at HYDRA decided that food would not be worthy of their pet project so, it was actually pretty cool the formula they came up with…" He received glares from Bucky, "Well anyways, that was the only reason that he's back here with us now." Steve cut him off before he could say anything that might get him thrown out the plane without his suit on.

"It was terrible but we found him in a snow bank in the middle of nowhere along the side of the road."

"I can tell it myself! But let me tell you, food tastes really good after you haven't actually eaten in seventy years. But um… yeah, I sorta had forgotten how to eat, I had just been given IVs by HYDRA so my system couldn't handle much. One of the only things those annoying SHIELD doctors let me have was Peanut Butter. Peanut Butter was the only protein I was allowed to have for months so excuse me if I don't want to eat more of it after having it for about four months straight."

"Well, not to get in the middle of your cat fight but I hurt and I'm bored, Distract me! Please?"

"Fine what do you want to talk about." Tony was leaning against the wall with an air of disdain surrounding him. Suddenly, he lit up, "I know! Did you hear about the magnet? I think you were in Africa or something when I did that."

"Stark." Bucky's eyes were shooting daggers at him and pretty soon, literal daggers may be flying.

"Come on! It's just one story, and he's hurt! We've gotta do what we can to help him!" Bucky just looked at him blankly, "So I take your silence to mean that I can tell the story? YES! Okay so in my defence, it took a lot of planning for this prank. It was a couple months after our good man got cleared to interact with people and I have to admit, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to do something like this to an ex. Assasin but hey, YOLO right? So anyways, for a few weeks leading up to it, I attached magnets to the arm…"

"Yeah thanks for that."

"And each one I put was slightly stronger than the last, not that that was to really do with my evil plan but I also wanted to see how the test subject would react to having to pull stuff off their arm."

"Test subject has a name!"

"Yeah, it's Fransis or something...but all was going super well and peachy and I simply sat in wait for the perfect moment to strike. Man, you were letting your hard,cold, calculating scary instincts go soft. I could establish a pattern. You had a favorite chair!" Clint put his hand over his face and sighed,

"I don't know where this is going but whatever it is, how are you still alive to tell this story? And I mean, three years later, did it really take three years to remember? Next time, film it as you go and text it to me so I can get it! I want to experience this real time!"

"Don't give him any ideas! I've been through trauma or whatever, this may set me over the edge and give me an excuse."

Natasha spoke up, clearly bored with the whole ordeal that they were making and very used to Clint's neediness when injured. "An excuse for what?"

"For when his plane with only him on it mysteriously crashes and disappears in the ocean in the middle of nowhere. Would I have to come to your funeral?"

"No you wouldn't I'll even write you a pass if you'd like but back to my amazing story, One night when everyone was asleep, I took apart the targeted chair and attached a very powerful electromagnet to the bottom of it. Well, not really the bottom but that was where the base was, I had wires going through the entire chair so it would work no matter what. Then, I went down to one of my labs and sat in wait, ready to watch the whole thing from the safety of a security monitor. Actually, I'm pretty sure we still have the video of it so when we get back, you can always watch it!"

"Stark." Bucky actually growled and we started to get nervous, we all knew that Tony wasn't a big fan of Bucky and Bucky wasn't a big fan of Tony, but it looked pretty close to coming to blows and if Tony didn't have the suit… well, it wouldn't end well for anyone "You know I could kill you all with one hand tied behind my back for saying this stuff about me." Tony looked at him flatly.

"Yeah we know Tinman. Just please wait until we got closer to New York or home, I don't want a corpse in here with me for four and a half hours. So I sat there and our poor, unknowing prey was falling into my trap!

* **Bucky walked into the living room with a cup of coffee and a good book and so far, it had been a good morning. He had slept in, went to the gym and decided to stay in sweatpants and a t-shirt all day instead of dressing into something that could be considered combat ready. And even better, Stark was in his lab for only the seventh hour so he wouldn't be coming out anytime soon, Bruce was on a quick visiting professor thing Natalie and Clint were doing something for SHIELD and Steve was out of the building; probably doing something like rescuing cats from trees or helping old ladies cross the street. It was going to be the perfect day. Setting his mug down on the small side table, on a coaster of course before flopping onto his chair, with his legs over the armrest. As he tried to settle in, he realized that something was wrong as soon as he sat down. He tried to roll over but his arm stayed on the chair. Kneeing on the ground, he rolled his shoulder so it would be more comfortable and then tried to stand up. The only way he could was to be almost entirely hunched over. Bucky took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, now was not the time to panic. He put one foot on the chair and and pushed with his foot and pulled his arm up. He pulled too hard though and went stumbling backward… with the chair going over his head and pulling him back down to the ground. Once again rolling his shoulders, he could feel the plates on his arm slowly adjusting to his position. Now, he was used to the weight of the chair and slowly began to stand up. The chair was maybe only seventy-five pounds so it really wasn't that heavy, especially for him so he could comfortably have it attached to his arm...well as comfortable as one could be with a chair hanging off of you. Bucky determined that the chair wasn't a threat and sat down on the couch and read his book. It wasn't until an hour later when Steve came in when he remembered his predicament.**

 **"Oh. My. God. Buck! What did you do?"**

" **What do you mean? Wait, did I forget to put a door back on it's hinges again, if I did I swear, I forgot about it."**

" **No! The fact that you currently have a CHAIR attached to your arm, hanging off the back of the couch! I don't think that's something you can just forget!"**

" **Oh yeah, this happened. So I take it that this isn't a thing that happens in the future."**

" **No Buck, no. I swear, what am I going to do with you?"**

" **Ya know, you shouldn't swear punk, your mother would wash your mouth out with soap and then my mother would do the same to me because apparently you are too pure to know such evil words and you would have had to have learned them from somewhere and so it was obviously me. At least your ma used that nasty lavender crap, mine used that Family Health soap, I swear they went out of their way to make it taste even worse than it already would have been!"**

" **Well good thing your ma never found out that I was the one who talked you into going to that bar that one time."**

" **You little… you're lucky I never brought that up again but anyways, you said that sticking to chairs isn't normal? Like, it's not that heavy, I've had to lift cars and stuff before but my shoulder is starting to get a bit sore from being pulled back for an extended period of time."**

" **Stand up then, I'll try to pull it off."**

 **So the two men stood up and Steve grabbed hold of the chair and Bucky grabbed his metal arm with his flesh hand and they both pulled but the chair didn't even move a bit. After a bit of time they decided to give up for the time being and Bucky walked into the kitchen to grab another coffee and suddenly, BAMH! He pulled into the refrigerator. Now he was mad,**

" **IS THE** _ **ENTIRE**_ **TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY OUT TO GET ME!" Steve was laughing too hard at his outrage to help. "WELL! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS GET ME ANOTHER CUP OF COFFEE! I swear, It's a good thing you're pretty Stevie otherwise, you wouldn't even be able to find a job as a secretary or somethin'. Steve, Steve, STEVE! This isn't that funny, come on! Please, help, I just want to enjoy a relaxing day and as soon as I get this damn chair off of me, you will be in a world of hurt. STEVE!"**

" **I'm sorry, I'm sorry… It's just, you're too funny, your face when you got slammed into the door! Priceless! All I can say is that you are lucky that no one else is here right now!" Just then, Tony walked in and without acknowledging the two super-soldiers went right to the fridge and tried to open it with Bucky glaring at him. Tony appeared tired and when he tried to open the door, he wasn't strong enough and without any further expression, pulled out a travel size Iron Man gauntlet, put it on and then was able to open the door, effectively slamming Bucky and the chair into the counter. Once he had pulled out what he wanted, suspiciously old yogurt, and closed the door, only then did he make a comment on Bucky's well… predicament.**

" **Having fun there?" He opened the small container of yogurt and smelled it before he took a bite. "Well, it's not too bad, the yogurt I mean. Well you though, this is priceless, sweetie, I think we have to send you back to Russia because you have clearly lost your scary touch. But I suppose that would happen when you happen to live with the human embodiment of a golden retriever puppy with an american flag bandanna permanently worn in place of a collar, you know, like you see in those fourth of July neighborhood parades."**

" **Okay, Stark. Do you have any idea about what caused this or how to fix it because as much as I love, standing here, admiring your kitchen, I do actually have stuff I want to get done today."**

" **Actually, I do know how to get you unstuck. Give me a sec." He then proceeded to rip open the bottom cover of the chair just enough to stick a hand in, fiddled around for a minute and then BANG, the chair fell to the ground, leaving behind the refrigerator and Bucky's arm.**

 **Rolling his shoulder, Bucky had a smile on his face, "Wow thanks! Wait… how did you know about that?"**

" **Simple, because I was the one who did it in the first place."**

" **YOU WHAT!" Then Tony started running as fast as he could, faster than previously thought possible and Bucky was chasing him…***

Steve cut Tony off to tell the very end of the story before he made it too violent; "So anyways, Let's just say that we now have a new chair and a certain someone needs to work on the skill of running away."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "So that explains why you always throw something at the chair before you sit down, I just thought that you didn't like seats or something." From his position on the floor, Clint spoke up

"That reminds me of the time when Mr. Ancient over there nearly choked Tony to death."

"Come On! That just wasn't my brightest moment, okay, can we please talk about something else now?"

"No. I'll tell this one. So anyways Madison, It was the first time we had brought our pet home from the vet after establishing that he was mentally stable enough to be around humans…"

"It was terrible!" Steve had once again, cut him off. "They took their sweet old time releasing him, we couldn't even go in and see him, even after they nearly poisoned him with whatever those stupid doctors were giving him, and don't get me started on the IVs!"

"Look, Stevie, I'm okay now. You don't have to worry, I promise, we can go to them one time and rub it in their faces about how amazingly wonderful I am, just I want to hear what Clint's going to say so I can know how many of his possessions will be on the roof tomorrow. Maddison, Want to help?" Before I could say yes though, I got Steve's dad look and had to be quiet.

Clint started back up again, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was trying to say that When Buck got to the tower, everyone was talking and laughing and generally having a grand old time when out of nowhere, he asked Stark if he was Howard's son. Of course Tony replied yes and then the Sergeant got up and went to look out the window and you will never believe what happens next!"

"Oh no. Please don't tell this one."

"He starts to go on this rant about how he was made to suffer for however very long and now he's magically in the future and if he has to be in the future, he should at least get his own flying car. And when no one had an answer, he kept on talking and talking and talking so now, Bucky has his own flying car, after threatening Tony for one of course. It was funny to see after hearing all of the fearsome rumors and stories of the dreaded Winter Soldier, having a temper tantrum over something so small."

"Really! Respect your elders and whatnot! Can't you at least be nice to me for once!"

"Oh I have a good one!"

"No, Natasha, so help me god, if you say what I think you are going to, we may actually end up with a corpse in here with us."

"Shut up. This one isn't just a pick on Barnes story, Rogers is in this one too. So these two old-timers were really getting on my nerves one day so I came up with a bit of a prank for them, it may not have been entirely legal but hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. That night, I managed to knock the two out, before you ask how Tony, I'm going to say that I won't tell you because you wouldn't use your powers for good, only evil. And while they were out, I hauled their butts into a car and drove them down to Washington DC, best road trip ever by the way. But the drive was only four hours and I managed to once again haul their heavy asses into the History museum and let me tell you that I have never seen school children more excited or scared when their idols woke up in front of them, in the exhibit, behind the glass. In this case, Barnes was actually more calm and collected, Rogers was simply embarrassed when he noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. It was funny. One teacher tried to give him her number when security opened the case. Also, I think that they learned a whole lot more from you two in person than what they would have just been reading off the walls. And, I think you corrupted all of those school children Barnes because you went ahead and told every single way that the 'real' Steve was different from what they had written about him."

"So what, I wanted to give the kiddos someone realistic to look up to, not a perfect god."

"But I think including the number of times that he got detention for not doing his work or talking back to a teacher was a bit much."

"Oh well. I guess I will say sorry to all their future teachers then." Natasha rolled her eyes at his comment but didn't seem upset with him. He could dish out as good as much as he could take and neither of them would say the revenge he and Steve got on her for that little prank.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. Sorry for such a long absence. I do feel bad about it if that makes you feel any better. Anyways, I had some stuff going on and if you care to know, feel free to send me a message and I can tell you. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you have a wonderful February! Please review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it was Tuesday and my family was coming to pick me up. SHIELD has a dorm building for their underage agents in training so I went there to be picked up. When they did come, there were the usual exclamations about how well I looked and if I liked it and how school was going, all before I got a chance to answer and my parents just continued to gush

over how happy they were to see me for the first time in about a month. I was happy to see them too but was starting to miss quiet mornings before everyone else is up or, before they have had coffee yet.

That is a dangerous time. Especially Clint. He can go days on a mission with nothing to eat or drink but as soon as he gets home, he has to have some form of caffeine otherwise he turns into a bag of angry goo. We still had three hours before we were to arrive at my grandmother's and I just wanted to read my book. But my parents had other plans.

"So, how are you doing? You know, with your...issue."

"Oh yeah, I'm doing much better. I'm on an exercise regime to help deal with it…"

"Really? That's all they're having you do?" My dad looked back at me through the mirror with confusion on his face. "If that's it, we can have you at home and have you run around the neighborhood a couple times. Maybe you should come home with us after we're done here and not go back to the city." I blanched at the thought of that.

"No please! I really like it there and I have friends and I'm on the school dance committee! Don't make me go back home please? I love you both and I miss you but I really like living in New York! Don't make me go back?"

"Fine, but only because we think that it's what's best for you. Now, I have a serious question. Have you seen any of the Avengers?"

"Well, I guess?"

"You guess? What do you think about the new one, I think she calls herself Kinetic? Anyways, I think it's great that they have someone younger on the team personally. She seems a bit shy though, not speaking in any of the Press Conferences. But it's nice that they're keeping her privacy, letting her live her life."

"I guess I agree so." It was nice to know that my mom at least thought that being a superhero was a good idea, even though she might have a different reaction if she knew it was me. Opps. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

On thanksgiving day, we hung out any my grandparents, had some laughs, ate some food and watched the parade. That was the only moment I didn't think I would want to be a superhero. Steve was the only one who never turned down the invitation to ride on a float and this year, he also was the only one who was up there. My family all laughed when we saw him as he was wearing a slightly newer version of the original spandex horror. But good for him as he smiled and waved and did everything possible to give people a show. At least I wouldn't have to be up there for a few years at least.

* * *

But after that, we had to leave the day after. I was expecting to be back in my room, running laps like, Friday night. But no, my parents drove straight back down to Virginia, wanting to spend more time with me before I go back. I do admit, it was nice to be in my own room, with quiet most importantly. I knew my parents weren't going to drive me back up to New York and when I asked, my mom told me I would take the train. By myself on Sunday morning. I kept telling myself that it was no big deal because I had fought bad guys and walked around the city by myself almost every day but the thought of traveling so far made me nervous.

Thankfully, my mom apparently had to report my travel arrangements to the "school". I did not know this until 1 in the morning on Sunday. I was the only one up when I heard just the softest thump, a cabinet opening and the sound of water. Carefully creeping out of my room holding a baseball bat that I keep outside, just in case it is my parents and I don't want to reveal my powers or, if it an actual burglar, I can still hit them. But it was neither of those. I had to link a few times because there, sitting in my kitchen was Bucky. Not doing anything, just sitting.

"How'd…" I looked around, the windows were still closed and locked, the door creaks when opened and the other rooms don't have doors.

"It's a special skill I've managed to pick up. So I hope you don't mind but it was a bit of an adventure staying off the main roads so I helped myself." He was smiling so I knew it was all in good fun but I was still confused.

"Why are you _here_ though. Shouldn't you be in New York still? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nah don't worry, I was called down here for something that just came up and it finished a day early. Then, miracle of miracles, I found out that you would be going back tomorrow and decided to stick around, just in case you wanted the company. If you don't, I understand. Just thought that you may like a bit of intellectual conversation."

While touched by the thought, I couldn't make him take up the whole day for me. He could probably be back in New York if he took one of the jets in only an hour or two, and I told him so.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to sorta be a civilian once in a while. This is going to be a few hours after years and years of being hidden. Also, I happen to be able to tell that you are scared about going by yourself so here's what we're going to do; you are going to do everything like usual, I will be in the waiting area and will get in line when you do, from there, we can walk out to the platform more or less together and as soon as you're out of view of the gate area, we can meet up so it won't look weird if we sit together, if you're okay with that? If anyone asks, I'm your cousin or something. And I won't look "like a sad trash hobo" as Steve says. I will actually look decent so you won't have to be embarrassed around me."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this and the fact you would help me with this."

"It's what I do. And if I can't be a big brother for my own sister or watch out for Steve, I can at least do a bit for you." He stood up and I gave him a hug just as I heard someone getting up and coming down the stairs. Turning around to see my dad coming into the kitchen, I became nervous but he did not appear as if anything was out of the normal.

"Sorry for waking you, I was just getting a glass of water." Looking back to where Bucky was mere seconds before, it was empty and the only thing that remained was the glass. After convincing my dad that everything was fine and he hadn't heard anything, he went back upstairs and I followed. I felt much better about the next days adventure.

Arriving at Union station was an adventure with my mother beside me. She just hugged me and wouldn't let go and waxed poetic about how she didn't want me to leave. It was annoying to say the least but I understood the sentiment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brief movement and when I looked, Bucky was standing there reading a newspaper. But it didn't look like him as he usually does. He changed his hair again into a short cut side look with it highly styled on the top and was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater, which was clearly Steve's.

Bucky always changes his hair and it very rarely ever stays the same for longer than a few months. With whatever genetic modifications he got, he also got rapid-grow hair. And, after spending however long with every last bit of his life dictated for him, he does "whatever the damn well I please Steve!" That was after he came in with it dyed entirely pink and was spiked. After that incident, a dress code was put in place that all hair color changes, unless natural must get someone else's signed opinion. And no, intimidation for approval does not work. (That one had to be put in there after he came home with a bright green head and a scared intern's signature on his forehead, just to stick it to the director. That ended up back firing because the writing was in sharpie and he couldn't get it off for a while.)

Leaving the waiting area, I paused just outside on the platform to "tie my shoe" and when I looked up, he was standing there. Offering to take my bag, we began to walk towards our car together. I knew this was going to be a fun couple of hours. Just being normal people. The only annoying thing though was he had taken my bag with his left hand and was swinging it around as he walked. My bag wasn't heavy but it certainly wasn't light and it looked like all he was carrying was a paper bag. One other habit that he hadn't ditched from his prior training in the army was his long strides. Steve always said how he had to take two steps to his every one and it was still the same, except now worse as his legs were even longer than mine. I must admit, we probably looked a little funny together. But no one said anything about us and when the conductor came around to collect our tickets, he jokingly told us to stay out of trouble.

Settling in against the window, I began to watch the scenery roll past and thought just how much my life had changed in only two months and I would not want it different for the world.


End file.
